Time for cake?
by TheDrumming
Summary: the walls between universes once again allow the TARDIS to unwillingly shoot through them, however, this time the TARDIS breaks down in an underground testing facility known only as "Aperture Laboratories"
1. bubbles and testrooms

Chapter one: Bubbles and Testrooms

Time and space are incredible things, they flex and bend, morph and change. Never the same not for a second, each action has a completely incredible and opposite reaction, each decision an alternate world, something new always around the corner. In some worlds, large facilities created by naive men that contain evil supercomputers, in others a mad man in a box, travelling the universe, through Time and Space. But sometimes, just once in a while, universes get mixed up and twisted in ways that are hard to get our heads around. What happens if a supercomputer meets a mad man in a box, it could all get very...wibbly wobbly timey wimey.

The Doctor flew around the TARDIS console, his brown hair a mop over his head, his bow tie hanging loosely around his neck, his braces strapped securely over his shoulders and his perpetually goofy grin etched across his lips.  
>"So then pond, where to now" he grinned, casually throwing the question over his shoulder whilst he was working at the controls.<br>"How about somewhere hot, somewhere nice and sunny" she grinned back, elation at the doctor's happiness flowing through her like a drug. The doctor frowned, staring intently at a little bleeping symbol that was slowly becoming apparent on one of the TARDIS consoles.  
>"Oh pond, I am so sorry, but that might have to wait." The doctor said solemnly; regret casting a shadow over his face. Amy looked worried at eleven, "what's wrong doctor" she asked, the worry apparent in her voice.<br>"No time to explain now Pond, just hold on to something, hold on tight" he said just as the TARDIS  
>Lurched violently, Amelia pond, red hair and casual clothes, grabbed onto the railing she was leaning against, fear spreading across her face as the Doctor did the same. As the gravity seemed to just switch off the doctor gave one last shout<br>"GERONIMO"

-o0o-  
>Deep under the earth there is a project that only a select few know about. It is known as Aperture laboratories. All of the newest scientific innovations of the moment have been created there. All through testing, of course. Television, modern weapons, I-pods, Xboxes. You name it. It came from aperture laboratories. Recently, however, a robotic force overthrew the human rulers of Aperture, disposing of the staff with a deadly neurotoxin. Only leaving the test subjects behind. Due to the secrecy of Aperture, no body knows, and because no body knows, one by one the test subjects get awoken from hyper sleep to perform tests, all for the good of mankind.<p>

Chell jumped her hair whipping behind her and her orange jumpsuit rippling as she fell through the air toward the hole in the ground. As she cleared through that hole and hurtled out into the air she aimed at the ground with a device on her arm and fired a ball of orange energy at a white area on the floor. The energy spread out and seemed to carve a hole in the ground, an orange haze surrounding it. Chell plummeted through the hole and shot out of a wall around 20 ft above it, she flew through the air and passed through an Aperture emancipation grill, this was followed by the device on her arm shaking slightly to show that the link to the two previous gaps in reality were severed. Chell landed deftly, the impact of the high speed dropped absorbed by her custom made boots. She looked directly at a camera and in response a voice over activated.  
>"Well done {enter test subject name here} you are performing adequately, it is in my programming not to lie, and if I told you we weren't all very proud of you I would be lying"<br>As the voice response gave its message Chell continued wearily to the emancipation grill at the end of the room that lead to an elevator shaft.

A large whining filled the air of the test chamber, along with a strong wind that was very unusual for an area this deep underground. A camera on the wall pivoted to the source of the sound, inclined to the right slightly as if it was independently wondering what could be causing it. The noises seemed to make a series of coughs and then, suddenly, with no pre-materialisation, the TARDIS came into existence, the light on top flaring into life for a moment before falling completely dead.  
>"Unknown artefact, identify yourself or be prepared for incineration" spoke the overhead voice at the dark blue box.<p>

The Doctor and Amy had only just managed to keep clinging onto their individual railings and when the TARDIS stopped rolling them around like some sort of demented roller coaster they crumpled onto the ground. The TARDIS console seemed dead and a series of oxygen masks fell from the ceiling.  
>"Doctor, what just happened, where are we" Amy asked, picking herself up from the ground.<br>"Somewhere impossible" the doctor replied, already standing up. He ran to a railing at the edge of the central platform and vaulted over it, landing beneath the console itself.  
>" What do you mean doctor" Amy questioned her eyes on him constantly.<br>" Were in another universe" the doctor replied, re-appearing with a blue crystal in his hands, it glowed slightly and when the doctor blew on it that glow intensified.  
>"What do you mean another universe" Amy replied, a quizzical look on her face and a stray hair slowly drifting across her cheek, which she promptly brushed away.<br>"I mean were on planet earth, but a very different planet earth, think of universes like bubbles, except they're nothing like bubbles, and sometimes the walls of the bubbles are smaller and rub together, sometimes things get sucked through the walls and into the other universe, that's what happened to us." The doctor explained, acting as if this sort of thing happened to him all of the time. Amy grinned, her happiness returning.

"So were in another universe, a whole other reality…..i wonder… will there be another me here?" she asked, her mind flickering to Rory and her childhood, wondering if the two of them would ever get together like she hoped..

"Perhaps Pond, but we can't go anywhere whilst were in this universe, the TARDIS sub chromatic dispersal entoleter isn't calibrated for this world." The doctor mused "probably safer to stay in here actually "he added, seeing the excited glint in his companion's eyes. Amy pouted, her eyes going big and round, her top lip quivering slightly. The doctors two hearts were beating overtime, he hated putting her in a boring situation like this. A bored Amy was as problematic as The Daleks coming across a completely peaceful race. His musing and her pouting were interrupted by a series of knocks on the doors in a pattern of four.

'**Knock knock, knock knock'**

The Doctors eyes widened in disbelief,

"But that's impossible" Eleven whispered.

"What is Doctor?" Amy asked, worried for the Doctor.

"A very old enemy, if im right, which I hope im not, but I usually am soooo.. this could be problematic" the doctor babbled

"Doctor, you're babbling" Amy remarked, concern coating her face.

"Yes, I could be" he said, swallowing deeply "Amy, get behind the TARDIS console" he said. Amy complied, something she wouldn't usually do without a fight, but she knew this was different, something strange and very dangerous.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and hurtled out of it brandishing his sonic screwdriver, straight into the line sight of a floating orb and one of the test rooms in Aperture laboratories.

_**I hope your enjoying this so far, its all because of cardcaptor_lyoko, so I suggest you go and read his/her stuff as there is a portal-who fic up, so, leave a review on what you think and I shall continue as soon as humanly possible.**_


	2. For Science

Chapter two: for science

The Doctor stared into the optic of the orb as it floated at eye level, shock registered for a moment on the doctor's face and the orb even widened its optic a degree as if mimicking the doctor's wide eyes. The Doctor composed himself quicker than the orb and a big grin crossed over his lips.

"You are incredible" he spoke, reaching his hand out to touch the orb. However, the orb had other ideas and floated backward just out of the Doctors reach.

"Identify yourself" the orb spoke, its voice a mixture of cybernetic and human, melded into a strange yet not unpleasant to the ear voice.

"Well I'm the Doctor" he replied, figuring that he still didn't know enough about his surroundings to assume that this robotic, floating sphere would not mean him any harm.

"What kind of name is doctor?" the sphere asked, with a disarmingly human chuckle at the end.

"Hey, don't be rude, that's my name you're talking about there, show some respect" the doctor pouted, his mock sadness only lasted a second though. "What about you? Little floating sphere with a level of intelligence, what do you go by" the doctor asked.

"I am the security core, and you are a security breach, GLaDOS will not be pleased"

"Who's GLaDOS?"

"I believe you may be about to find out, I'm reading another bio-signature within that box, get them out here, now" the core ordered.

The Doctor thought hard for a second, Amy could be in danger either way, but which one had more risk.

"If you don't get her out here I will go in and bring her out" the core said, interrupting the doctors train of thought and rising to pass over the time lords head.

"That won't be necessary" the doctor exclaimed. "Amy, it's safe, you can come out now."

An exasperated sigh echoed from within the TARDIS followed by the sound of footsteps on a metal grill.

"At last, you could have told me that a little earlier, it was starting to get boring in there" said Amy, casually walking out. However, when she saw the room they were in and the floating orb, she turned to the doctor.

"So doctor, where are we?" she questioned, an accusing look in her eyes.

"You are in Aperture laboratories, several miles underground and completely top secret, you got in but the question is how did you manage it?" a voice echoed from all around. Amy winced but the doctor let an even bigger grin spread over his face.

"And you must be the infamous GLaDOS" grinned the doctor.

"Indeed, and from the data the core gave me, you're the doctor, what is your purpose here; you're obviously not from black mesa"

"Ermmm no, were not, that's a good point, well, you're a laboratory right that means you need people to test stuff, well, say hello to your new testers." The doctor grinned, pulling Amy close to him. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy pond"

GLaDOS was silent, and Amy gave the doctor an "if looks could kill" glare. After a minuet of this silence GLaDOS piped up.

"Prepare for transport to the medical facility for examination, your box will be taken for… testing, its energy readings are unusual for such a small area."

The Doctor stood very still, waiting for something, anything, to happen. But when it did, he was shocked beyond belief. The entire room began to fold away, each panel of wall attached to a metal girder, which was independently flexible from the rest. A large metal claw appeared from seemingly nowhere and grabbed the TARDIS, roughly pulling it away.

"Hey, be careful with that, she's old and hates being handled roughly" the doctor yelled

"You call it a she?" GLaDOS mused, whilst simultaneously sending two smaller claws to grab the time travellers.

The air was crushed out of the Doctor and Amy, both of them letting out a gasp of air and rendering them incapable of talking. Not that they could anyway as the speed of the transport claws was too fast for the sound to even be picked up. The Doctor was shocked and the immense size of the building. He was sure they were only seeing a small part of it and even this restricted view of interlaced metal and wall was immense. In the distance The Doctor caught a glimpse of a person clad in orange jumping off of a ledge, he let out a gasp as she then appeared from a segment of roofing above where she had jumped. His head became clouded in thought, obviously the woman had used a form of teleportation technology, but no technology he had ever encountered had worked like that. He swallowed hard, partly from the sudden ascension as they reached their final destination but also due to the fear of the unknown he was facing.

"Well this is new" he muttered to himself as the claws came to a stop in another room that looked like an old fashioned medical bay from the nineties.

"We will now test your biology and cardiovascular systems to see if you are appropriate for testing, our subjects need to be able to move around for testing."

It took The Doctor a moment to realise that Amy was missing.

"Where's Amy" he snarled, for the first time realising that this was not a good situation.

"She has been put into hyper sleep until her name comes up for testing; she was pre-determined as suitable for testing.

"Give her back to me; you have no right to take her away"

"On the contrary Doctor, you claimed you were here for testing, we have every right to take her away" GLaDOS replied.

The doctor fumed silently, letting his rage known by the scowl on his face.

"Do not worry Doctor; this is all necessary, for science"

_**So, Amy has been whisked away, the doctor is going to get his medical exam, and what of Chell? How does she fit in?**_

_**Updates may slow due to pre-planned doctor who/ AvP and doctor who/ CoD nazi zombies reviews are welcome 3 **_


	3. welcome to the enrichment centre

Chapter 3: welcome to the enrichment centre

Amy woke up. Her eyes flittering slightly before she became fully aware of her surroundings. The red head stood and took in her surroundings. She stood in a cube like room with glass for walls, all the room contained was a pod that resembled a bed, a toilet and a clock radio that was playing a tune Amy had never heard before.

"Doctor" Amy shouted, spinning around quickly. Her mind reached the conclusion that she was alone. But that was okay. Because

"He always comes back" she muttered.

"Hello and again welcome to the Aperture Science Computer-Aided Enrichment Center. We hope your brief detention in the relaxation vault has been a pleasant one. Your specimen has been processed and we are now ready to begin the test proper. Before we start, however, keep in mind that although fun and learning are the primary goals of the enrichment center activities, serious injuries may occur." Spoke a metallic voice from over head.

Amy looked puzzled and tried to remember, the last moment that came to mind was The Doctor saying they were here for testing and then being grabbed by a large robotic claw, after that it was just a blank. She knew the doctor would never leave her, and it would probably be wise to just do as the overhead voices told her to.

"Okay then, let's get testing" she laughed sarcastically.

In response a orange glow filled a small space on one of the walls, the glow quickly cleared and became transparent, showing the room that was visible from the inside of the room she was currently in. This new anomaly only fazed Amy for a second and then she just shrugged and stepped through the opening.

"Excellent. Please proceed into the Chamber-lock after completing each test. First, however, note the incandescent particle field across the exit. This Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grille will vaporize any unauthorized equipment that passes through it. For instance, the Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube."

Amy looked confused at the last bit as she had not yet encountered what was known as an Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube was yet. Disregarding her discomfort however she took a step toward the particle field and stepped through it, feeling nothing but a dull tingling.

"Please enter the Aperture Science transport pod" the overhead voice continued. Amy had already decided that it was best to comply, but she had one question first.

"What have you done with the doctor?"

"All questions can be asked at the end of testing with a question sheet that will be handed to you by a member of personnel, the question sheet will then be incinerated….catalogued, now please step into the transport pod or force will be applied" the voice chirped along. Amy let out a long exasperated sigh and stepped into the elevator, the doors of which promptly closed and sent Amy down into the depths of the Aperture laboratories.

-_MEANWHILE-_

The personality core came closer to the Doctor, its pink optic shivering slightly.

"So, you're the doctor are you" The Doctor said grinning at the irony of his joke.

"Indeed I am Doctor, now, prepare for scanning, it has never harmed a human before and will therefore not hurt you" The doctor core said, a light below his central optic flashing into light and emitting a thin beam of photonic energy to scan the timelord with. As the beam made contact with the doctor's chest he let out a large yell. A piercing pain had burned through him like a fire. The personality core backed away quickly.

"GLaDOS is going to completely adore you" he remarked, a little evil seeping into his metallic voice as he sent the new data through the direct uplink to GLaDOS's mainframe. The doctor winced in pain on the floor, slowly picking himself up.

"Thought you said it wouldn't hurt" the doctor remarked to the core.

"I said it wouldn't hurt HUMANS" the core replied sarcastically.

"And you're not exactly human are you doctor" purred GLaDOS over the intercom, her voice dripping with glee. The whole room began to quiver and shake as GLaDOS moved it.

"You're going in for immediate testing doctor; I know nothing about you, nothing at all, so this should be fun. Im Immortal you know, I'll never die, so we can test, test and test until you do, doesn't it sound fun doctor?" the sadistic machine laughed. "Oh, you won't be able to talk for a little while, the scanning beam will have incinerated your vocal cords, and who knows how long it will take for them to grow back with your species, if they can grow back that is. This will be so much fun."

The room unfolded and melted away, the Doctor pulled himself up off of the ground and was met by a room containing three spaces where rips in the fabric of dimension alternately opened to a point in other parts of the room.

"Testing has begun" GLaDOS snickered, turning her full attention to the doctor and setting her other test subjects to pre-recorded messages.

_**SO, THE DOCTOR IS MUTE AND IN TESTING, AMY IS IN TESTING AND WAITING FOR HER DOCTOR, AND CHELL, WELL, WE KNOW WHAT CHELL IS PLANNING FROM THE GAME, IT WILL ALL CORRESPOND, I PROMISE IT WILL COME TOGETHER IN AN EVIL CLIMAX OF EVIL THINGS, HEHEHE. **_

TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK, THE DOCTOR CANNOT WIN


	4. the power of the sonic

I've been away, I've had a good reason, I just started up a band called "exploding police box" it's a band that bases their music on doctor who, link to the channel is: .com/notsogoodsinging

Chapter 4: the power of the sonic

The doctor raised his head, his neck aching with the pain of his vocal cords being burned away. He tried to shout at GLaDOS, but it was a vain attempt as all that emitted from his throat was a horse cry. The doctor knew that his vocal cords would grow back soon; he would just have to suffer in silence in the mean time. Suffer and test.

"So then Doctor, your time has come, how will you do in the tests? Before you is a dual portal device, I suggest you pick it up and begin the test. All you need to do is get the Aperture science weighted cube onto the 5000 megawatt button; it shouldn't be too hard should it."

The doctor eyed the device before him, it resembled a large gun. He let out a long sigh and slipped the device onto his wrist, his hand clenched around a horizontal bar that seemed to be the control mechanism. The button was on the adjacent side of the room and the box was on a separate pillar that seemed to be surrounded by toxic water. The doctor hummed to himself for a second and then clacked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. He then pointed the device at the ground of the cube and fired. A concentrated beam of energy fired out of the gun and opened a portal under the box. However, since another hadn't yet been fired it just shone blue and crackled slightly. The doctor grinned slightly, seemingly enjoying himself and pointed the gun at the ground beside him. He fired again and a red ring opened up on the ground which the box fell through. The doctor grabbed it with the hold function on the portal gun and brought it over to the button. He placed it down and the door to the left side of the room opened.

"Well done doctor, you are, however, performing at human levels; let me see your true intelligence." GLaDOS spoke, seeming almost giddy with power.

"You...haven't...won...yet" the doctor managed to croak out. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the emancipation grill.

"Stop it, what is that device." GLaDOS said "And how can you speak already, that's impossible"

"Nothings...impossible" croaked the doctor, looking directly at the camera watching him. He pushed a button on his screw driver and the emancipation grill exploded in a flash of light.

"No" GLaDOS whispered as the doctor ran through the grill and summoned a personal lift.

"You...Can't ...Stop...Me" the doctor muttered, his voice getting stronger. The doctor programmed the lift to take him to the nearest biological source. And that is what it did.

(This part is oh so different from the game, but it will have the same results)

Chell had completed another test.

"Well done enter subject name here you must be the pride of enter subject town here" the pre-recorded GLaDOS message spoke. Chell sighed, she had heard that message over and over again and it had never given her any joy. She stepped through the emancipation grill and felt the tell tale tingling that told her she had passed through it. The lift was already there. The doors were open. Within was a man. Chell was shocked. She hadn't seen another person in an age. And there he was, standing there all proud, bow tie, braces messy hair and all. The doctor flashed her a smile and extended his hand.

"I'm the doctor, I take it you can't talk?" he said his vocal cords now fully healed. Chell nodded; completely dumbfounded by the existence of another living person in the enrichment centre, let alone one that could talk.

"Im here to save you, to take you away from here, but we have two stops to make first." He said, holding his hand out for her to take. And just like everyone else. She took it, her eyes full of trust. The doctor pulled her into the lift and zapped the controls again, taking them straight to GLaDOS.

The lift appeared in the middle of the room and GLaDOS swivelled around on her chassis to meet the doctor eye to optic.

"you" she hissed, her optic narrowing.

"hello" the doctor said, waving at her.

"and you brought her?" she said, nodding toward chell.

"course, shes brilliant this one, taking on all of your tests for god knows how long, but its time for that to stop now.

"and how are you going to do that?"

The doctor rose his left eyebrow. " I am so sorry GLaDOS, I really am" he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the machine and thumbed the button, emitting a large green flash of light...

_**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, WHERE I TIE EVERYTHING UP AND IT WILL LEAD US ONTO A SEQUEL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND NO, I HAVENT FORGOTTEN AMY**_


	5. THE HEART OF A TIME MACHINE

Chapter7: THE HEART OF A TIME MACHINE

The light bathed GLaDOS in green and she let out a piercing cry and threw up her head. This, however, was followed by four, short, malovent laughs, each one resounding across the large control chamber.

"Oh doctor, your sonic device won't work on me. Im deadlock sealed" she chuckled evilly.

"It's a screwdriver and im really not done yet GLaDOS" the doctor replied, grinning slightly and looking over to Chell.

"Oh but Doctor, you really are" she sniggered. On the numerous screens around the room a 5 miniature counter activated. "As we speak, deadly neurotoxin is entering the room, the human will die. But what about you doctor? Will it be quick? Or will it be slow and painful?"

"I told you GLaDOS, im not done yet" the doctor replied, grinning wider and his eyes glinting.

"What do you mean doctor?" GLaDOS replied; worry sneaking into her cybernetic voice.

"Oh, just this" the doctor replied, thumbing the button on his screwdriver. The light emitted from the top. And from deep in the bowls of the Aperture science laboratory a great whirring was heard. The steady _vworp vworp_ of the TARDIS.

"How is that possible" GLaDOS gasped as the bluer than blue box began to materialise in front of her.

"Oh, just a bit of trans-dimensional break down, with the HUON reactors tearing up a whole in the slipstream manifold of the universe creating a sub atomic meltdown. In other words. Box materialises, Box De-materialises" replied the doctor, his grin getting even wider

"But that's impossible" GLaDOS gasped

"Oh, not impossible, just a bit unlikely" the doctor replied, snapping his fingers as the TARDIS materialised, which in turn opened its doors.

"Now, GLaDOS, the TARDIS isn't just my ship, it's a living being, now take a look at its soul." He continued. The doctor clicked his fingers again. A large panel of the TARDIS console opened and a large white light bathed over GLaDOS.

"Oh doctor, it's so beautiful" she muttered, and then everything went white.

As the white light cleared the destruction became apparent. Pieces of GLaDOS and Aperture science were scattered all over the front entrance to the facility. The Doctor and Chell lay on the ground, both were unconscious. Amy was deep within the heart of Aperture and the room she was in had collapsed in on its self. However, she was only trapped beneath the rubble and still alive. A claw appeared from the side of the room and dragged Amy off. As did two at the front entrance. Dragging Chell and The Doctor back into the facility. The TARDIS was no-where to be seen. The fight had only just begun.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.

The cake is a lie.


End file.
